


Fifty Thousand Words of Sexy Grandpa

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ageplay, Bondage, Feeding Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Power Play, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first crack at NaNoWriMo. I'm posting as I go, no editing. The chapters are just whatever I manage to write each day. Hopefully by the end it'll be a story, but even if not, I'll have fun!</p><p>This focuses on the adventures of Kup and his li'l bots. It's going to have lots of ageplay, and sex sticky and otherwise. I'll add additional tags as things come up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Rusty Met Barbie-Car

The old man had been in their unit about three deca-cycles now. And he'd spent the last one looking at Roddy like he was trying to read him.

It was a slow day. You got a lot of those when you were in hiding. Hot Rod held a drill-pik in his mouth. He had half a rifle in his lap and was trying to fix it well enough that it would fit with the other half. It was slow going, but they weren't pressed for time. His laser rasp made a _schick-schick-schick_ sound as it scraped across the barrel. Kup was looking at him again.

"You got something to say, Old-bot?"

The other mech smiled, slow, with just one corner of his mouth. "Usually." He moved across the room. He had to crouch down under the broken ceiling, crawl across the rubble until he was next to Roddy instead of facing him. "You in the mood to hear something, lad?"

Roddy rolled his optics. "I didn't mean, 'Keep me company.' I meant, 'Why are you staring at me?'" He held up his work to check for imperfections. Looked at it, not at Kup.

Kup laughed. "Get right to the point, don't ya?"

"I move fast. You've seen me." Here he did look at Kup's optic, just for an astrosecond.

"That I have."

It was a small cell, six bots in all. There weren't any secrets. It wasn't any secret that Hot Rod was open source. If Kup had wanted him, he could have had him by now, many times. He was kind of suspicious that he hadn't.

"Too fast for you? Can't keep up?"

"Lad, I've ridden a solar horse at speeds you ain't dreamed of. You ain't too fast for me."

"So you don't want it. I'm crushed, but I'll live." The words were sarcastic, but he was a little hurt. He was a prize, he hoped, anyway. There wasn't very much bright left on Cybertron. Even less that was cheerful. He had pretty paint and a pretty smile, and he could take a guy's mind off the war for a while.

He had never heard of flowering plants, but if someone had told him about beings that put forth bright, heady, delicate parts, hoping against hope that someone would touch them, he would have understood.

But Kup wasn't biting. It shook him a little. Maybe he wasn't much to someone who had seen the Golden Age. He knew how old Kup was. Roughly, anyway, no one knew for sure. If he'd seen a fraction of what he claimed, he was a galaxy traveler. And Hot Rod, bright though he was, only had half a vorn or so of existence. A handful of people he'd met. A short, drab history of fighting and starving somewhere cold and gray.

Kup made him feel provincial and shabby.

He was getting tired of asking the same questions. Kup didn't want him. Why was he there? Why did he stare like that, and why had he moved closer?

And he was close. Only Roddy's pride kept him from pressing up against his armor; he was enticingly warm. He kept his backstrut stiff, kept his optics on the gun in his lap.

He jumped when Kup put his arm around his waist. He scraped himself with the rasp. He gave one short burst of static, more in surprise than pain, but then he clamped down silent. You learned to keep the volume down when you spent half your life hiding from search parties.

Kup had felt him tense, and he drew him closer, wrapping him up in his arms and clicking softly. "I'm sorry, lad. I didn't mean to startle you." He said 'startle' instead of 'scare.' He'd met enough young warriors to know how touchy they got if you thought you could 'scare' them.

Roddy was as surprised by the hug as he had been by the cut. But it was nice. Now that he was in Kup's arms, he really couldn't resist moving closer. Kup was the only warm thing in the room. His own frame got cold during forced inactivity. He was built to dispel heat. It kept him alive when he was launching off of buildings to punch jets, but when he was holding still it got damned uncomfortable. Kup felt like a warm bath in comparison, and he tucked himself up to his body, trying to get every part he could against the heat.

He was rubbing his back now. Even his hands were warm, moving slowly up and down on his spoiler fins.

Roddy let the scrap metal fall to the floor. He moved closer, straddling Kup's lap. The old truck was humming now, soft vibrations from his engine. Roddy bent down to kiss him. His lips were smooth and pliant, worn with age. So unlike the sharp lines of Springer's mouth or the nervous twitch of Blurr's. He moved his mouth along his cheek, to the base of his helm, licking gently at the green armor.

He was glad they were doing this now. Kup did want him. Maybe he was just old-fashioned about courtship or something, wanted to have a waiting period in there. Roddy briefly regretted that he hadn't been more flirtatious.

Kup held him tighter, gentle pressure all around his body.

"Don't worry about it." He moved his hips in slow circles, tilted his head back like he'd seen in an old vid-file. "I don't spook easy."

Kup reached up to hold his face in his hand. Roddy pressed into his palm, optics dimming in pleasant anticipation. Kup was mapping him out now, stroking over his cheek gently with his thumb. A jolt went through Hot Rod's body when he grazed his lip. It made him feel hot at tight inside, like a spring coiling, like something ready to release.

"You're a pretty one, lad."

Hot Rod's motor purred at the praise. He dipped a fin in shy thanks. Kup was still stroking him, warm but unhurried. Well, not unhurried compared to a decacyle of unconsummated staring, but compared to the 'faces Roddy was used to, it was pretty slow. He was used to hard kisses, hard hands. Heat that scorched instead of warmed. A part of him was still worried that this wasn't going anywhere, that Kup'd just pet his face a little and leave it at that. He still didn't have the guy pegged.

The tip of Kup's thumb slipped into his mouth, and he took it in happily with a little moan. If Kup wanted to see how good he could suck, he'd show him. He was deeply, aggressively oral. Sucking on his fingers, his stylus, until he'd recently broken the habit, his gun. Steeler had a pet theory that his processor was responding to being constantly underfueled. Springer said he was pretty sure Roddy'd be a sweet little spike-sucker in any circumstance, and he loved him for it.

Roddy had smiled and bounced at that, and pranced into Springer's lap, and shown him just how right he was. Guys liked the sucking, the licking. It went with the bright colors and the smile. It got him a lot of attention, and attention was the one thing he needed more than fuel.

Kup wasn't any exception. He was moving his thumb in deeper, past the first joint. Hot Rod ran his oral sensors around it, curious about the taste. There was the soft tang of living metal, a little bite of oxidized iron underneath. A strange taste that he would later find out was Kup's polish, some weird old-dude gunk that he got from the smugglers they met. He decided he liked it.

His mouth was full, and he was warm and someone was calling him pretty. All the tension he'd held onto earlier was gone from his body. He never held it tension long.

Kup's other hand was down at the small of his back, fingers wandering over the little patch of vulnerable plating just above the crest of his pelvic armor. He sighed, arching his back, giving his shoulders a little shimmy that rocked down the length of his body. He took Kup's thumb in all the way and licked at it. He was wondering when he'd be on his knees, taking his spike instead. He thought of this as a sort of audition. But then, Kup was a weird guy. Maybe he'd want him on his back, with Kup crouching over him nailing his mouth. Maybe he'd want him some way he hadn't even tried yet. The thought was exciting. He sucked harder, showing Kup how eager he was.

It was working. The gentle heat of Kup's body was rising, his fans starting to kick on. He stroked Roddy's rear armor more firmly, took it in his hand and pulled him down to grind against him.

"There's a good boy."

There was something in his tone. More than just desire, a kind of coaxing. That was funny. He didn't have to lure Roddy, he was already there. Still, it got at him. It was kind of like a hook, tugging at him somewhere in his fuel tank. It made him feel weird.

Kup lifted up his hand from his aft to stroke his head. He stroked along the diagonal line of his helm, from his crest to the sharp point above his audial. He'd never known he was sensitive there, but it sent a kind of warm feeling down his sensors, like a wire unkinking after a long, long time. His head dropped to the side, resting on Kup's shoulder. Kup clicked in approval and kept stroking him.

"Mm... what're you doing?" Roddy didn't mean for him to stop, not at all. This was just a new thing, and he was curious. He wondered if he could learn to do it too, if it worked on everyone or what.

"Doin'?"

"Yeah. With your..." He gestured vaguely at Kup's hand. "Thing." He was smiling now, no longer concerned that he would be let go before things got fun.


	2. The Snuggling Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod continues to explore the mystery that is Sexy Grandpa. Much snuggling, and the start of something hawt.

"Just pettin' your helm." He bent down to give it a little kiss, right where the darker red met the pink. Roddy trilled. Kup smiled and shifted him in his lap, tucking his head down against his shoulder. "Feels good, don't it?"

"Mm hm." This was a lot of new information to take in. It was kind of like his first firefight, or his first 'face. Just a whole lot of circuits coming online for the first time, commands reordering themselves. A lot of 'so _that's_ what that's for.'

Well, his instincts hadn't led him wrong in fighting or fragging. Maybe he should follow them for this as well. Slowly, he let Kup's thumb slip from his mouth, giving it a little kiss to show that he'd be back. He nuzzled in against Kup's neck, thin plating covering thick actuator cables. He pressed his lips against it, giving that soft trill again, the one that'd come unbidden when Kup kissed his helm.

Kup purred loudly in approval. He lay down on the narrow bench, pulling Roddy down with him. He lay on his back with Roddy over him like a blanket, adjusting him until he fit against his armor. The lad was pretty much built for cuddling. He'd known it from the start.

Roddy's frame was getting warmer; not just from the heat he was sucking from Kup's body, but his own engine kicking into gear. Maybe it was some kind of 'face thing after all, because he could feel that energy building in his hardware, the pressure of his spike in its housing. Kup wasn't using much force, and he wasn't grabbing at him. Hot Rod was used to rough kisses, to being pressed against walls, pushed down onto floors, taken quickly. His hardware booted up fast, which was good, because there usually wasn't time. Even just a demand that he open his panel was enough to get him ready to go.

He hadn't known he could get hot from anything so slow. It was like watching someone take apart a comm. link without a screwdriver. You wondered how he did it.

Kup kissed his head again. "You like this, lad?"

Roddy nodded, not lifting his head from Kup's shoulder. He clicked and mouthed at Kup's neck plating in appreciation, earning a happy sigh.

"Good." He patted him again, ran his hand slowly up and down his back.

"It's all a little new right now, huh?"

"I've slept on guys before. You have to when it gets cold, y'know. ...but the rest of it, yeah." He laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what you're doing. But I like it."

Kup held him tighter, protectively. "Time was, this was the first program you brought online when a new bot was created."

"Yeah?"

Kup nodded. "Sort of welcome the new bit to the world. Give 'em someone to get close to." He started stroking the lines of Roddy's helm again. "Make 'em feel safe."

Roddy was melting in his arms, actuators relaxing in a way he usually couldn't get without sedation. "Sounds nice."

"It was nice. Did you have anyone like that? Anyone you were close to when you first came online?"

Roddy shook his head. "Not like that. I mean, Springer's my best friend. He always has been. But he doesn't do this with me."

"An' your creator?"

"I only met him once. He had to hand me off to Magnus in a hurry, we were under attack."

The gentle touches were making Roddy's head a little foggy, but he was still curious. "So you did? When you were new?"

Kup nuzzled his head. "Mm hm. I stayed with a caretaker until I was mature. Almost everyone did. We had a family. This is part of your social program."

"Social program?"

"Yeah, you know. The part that keeps you close to the group. Makes you want to seek out other Transformers instead of runnin' away from 'em."

Hot Rod nodded. He still wasn't sure what it meant, but it was interesting. He was starting to feel a little drifty, a little floaty. The arousal was still there, but it was calm, not urgent. He felt content to lay there, wrapped up in Kup's arms. Under the thrum of his engine, he could hear the slow, steady pulse of his spark, feel its energy. It was good to be close to another living being like this. He always got twitchy when he was alone. Maybe that was more of the 'social program.'

"So why'd they put that in there anyway?"

"To keep you safe, lad."

"Safe?"

"Mm hm." He turned. Hot Rod was nestled between him and the wall now, with Kup's frame shielding him from the rest of the room. It was kind of like being in a little cocoon. "When you got someone takin' care of you, you're safe. And 'cause your systems calm down when I pet you, you can rest. Build up connections in your database, power your repair systems. All those things you can't do if you're lookin' over your shoulder."

It was convincing enough. Hot Rod snuggled into Kup's chest, his repair project forgotten. It was nice to be with him, just the two of them. It was rare that he got someone's sustained attention for so long. 

After a while, he started to doze. He slept better than he had in a while. Maybe there was something to that social program thing. He didn’t wake up at every little noise to check for danger.

***

Not long after that, the air-watch lifted, and they decamped. The kept underground, pressing through the filthy tunnels. No air strikes down there. There were cave-ins, pits, wrong turns, and sometimes predators, but no air strikes. Roddy found it easier than the forced inactivity of laying low. He was built to move.

It didn’t give anyone much time to think or talk.

They found a new camp, in a subbasement under a bombed-out warehouse. It was full of little corners and racks of sliding shelves as high as the ceiling. Ultra Magnus said it used to hold data pads and info chips. There were still a few laying around. Hot Rod got a couple to come online, but there wasn't anything interesting on them, no stories or pictures. Just a lot of boring reports in a kind of shorthand no one knew anymore.

It had been a long journey there. He thought he'd pass out just as soon as they'd secured the perimeter. Magnus had volunteered for first watch, so he didn't have to try to stay awake watching for spy drones. He spread out his sleeping mat and lay down. It was soft and comfortable. The ground here was more even than anywhere in the tunnels. All the same, though, he felt restless, jittery. He found himself twitching his leg.

There was no point waiting around for sleep if it wasn't coming. He got up to look around for anyone who was awake. Magnus was, of course, but he was busy, and probably wouldn't want a distraction. Springer was resting easy by one of the walls, Steeler not far from him. Even Blurr was out.

Hot Rod found Kup on the other side of the room, in another space between the shelves. He was sleeping too, optics dark and form still. Hot Rod chewed a finger thoughtfully. He didn't want to wake him up if it was just going to torque him off, and they all had reason enough to be torqued right now. Too long awake and in danger, too much time in each other's company. Maybe the old mech wanted some time to himself.

He sat down on the floor near him. Maybe he'd wake up on his own and give him some company.  
He waited a long time. Or anyway, it felt like a long time to him. Patience wasn't one of his features. Kup was just as out as everyone else.

Hot Rod got down closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kup?" He shook him gently.

"Mm?" Kup's optics came on to half power. He smiled when he saw Hot Rod's face, which was a big relief. Roddy had been worried that he'd be mad for waking him up.

"Whoa!" Suddenly he was in Kup's arms, on the floor with him. His grip was pretty strong, and it caught him by surprise. But he followed it up with nuzzles and kisses and stroking his back like a little pet, so Hot Rod calmed eventually.

He got under Kup's blanket, which was heavy and blue and no doubt several times Roddy's age. Kup clicked to him, and he clicked back, giggling a little. It felt strange to be making sounds to each other like that.

Kup still wasn't fully online, but he held Roddy just as tightly as ever. Roddy nestled in on top of him, chirping softly as he fit himself against Kup's windshield. He rested his head on his shoulder. Maybe Kup wasn't in a talking mood for once, but he was pretty good company anyway. It beat the scrap out of sleeping alone.

He leaned up to nuzzle Kup's cheek in thanks, and Kup turned to kiss him. He purred, pressing closer. The kiss was slow and firm, and Kup held the back of his head as he kissed him, mouthing at his lips, coaxing Roddy to open. He obliged, and they tangled together like the barbed vines outside, arms and legs and mouths moving over each other, tasting and exploring.

Kup was more awake now, and he seemed pleased with his new bedmate. He moved his hand down Roddy’s back to grab his aft, and Roddy moved with the pressure, letting Kup guide him closer to grind their pelvic armor together. The friction was delicious. Maybe that was what’d been keeping him up. No time to rest in the tunnels meant no time to ‘face either, or even get off by himself. It got uncomfortable.

But Kup was way ahead of him, hands on his hips to guide him, rocking him slowly on the ridge of his panel.


	3. Getting Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter tonight, but things are getting sexier nonetheless.

Kup sat up, keeping Roddy straddled across his lap. He moved his mat over to the wall so he could lean against it for support. Hot Rod moved with him, curious to see where he was going with this.

Kup gathered him up to his shoulder, stroking him and clicking to him as if he were a nervous cybercat that might've been upset by the move. Hot Rod found he didn't mind. He snuggled up closer and clicked back, accepting the comfort. For once it was kind of nice to be treated like he was delicate. It wasn't because he was the flimsy little racer or the dumb kid. Kup just wanted to... he didn't have a word for it exactly. Kup wanted to be soft with him, and he could accept that.

Kup's hand was stroking over his helm, slow and firm. The pressure was just as soothing as when he stroked his back. Hot Rod wondered if there was some book where you learned how to do this, or some class they used to teach back in the day, when the old people were young. However Kup had gotten it, maybe he could pick it up by experience.

Most of his processor wasn't thinking about history, though. The here and now was pretty compelling. Kup had reached between them, holding the front of his pelvic armor in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Hot Rod moaned before he could bite it back. He didn't want to wake the rest of the group. Not from his own sense of modesty (although maybe he wouldn't be as comfortable with an audience for 'facing Kup as he would be with someone else), but because they were exhausted. It was bad enough he'd had to wake up Kup.

Kup didn't seem to mind, though. He was clicking sympathetically again. "Feel a li'l tight in there, lad?"

Hot Rod blushed. He was glad the darkness covered it. "Ah. Yeah. Yeah, a little."

He stroked his thumb thoughtfully over the panel, and it felt like a shower of sparks was rushing through Roddy's system, radiating from his spike.

"You run a little hot anyway. An' the last few cycles ain't made that any easier, I'll bet."

"Oh, yeah. You know me, nothing gets me revved like a cold, dirty tunnel."

Kup laughed softly and nuzzled his cheek. "There's more than one kind of revved, lad. You feel like you need to relax. Here. Open up an' let Uncle Kup see what he can do."

'Uncle' was a strange term to Hot Rod. Some of the other guys had mentioned having them. They were in the one or two old stories he'd read off snatched data files. One of their smuggling contacts called himself 'Uncle Greaserag,' but it didn't sound very friendly coming from him. He'd never thought that he might have an uncle himself someday. Although maybe Kup was as good a one as any. He definitely had nice hands.

Roddy unlatched his panel, a little click muffled by Kup's hand. Kup gently moved it open the rest of the way, handling his emerging spike with slow, light strokes that were probably just mapping out the area, but felt like an agonizing tease.

"Shh, shh shh. There's a good lad." He took Roddy's spike in his fist now, moving up and down the shaft, pliable palm gliding over the ridges and nodes. "I'll fix you up."

There was a loud buzzing. It almost echoed in the empty room. Hot Rod jumped.

"Shh, shh."

As soon as it had come, it stopped.

"My fault. Didn't think of the acoustics in here." He was cuddling Roddy close again. He seemed to do that whenever something startling happened. He'd snuggle him up until he could hear the hum of his electrics and feel the ancient pulse of his spark. It kind of reminded Hot Rod of when he was riding in someone and they'd tighten their safety restraints before a crash, although he couldn't say why.

"Just a little tool to help you feel better." He held it up. In the dim light, Hot Rod could only make out a little palm-sized disk, dark and thin. "It can get a little loud somewhere as quiet as this. But I got a fix."

He put his hand under the blanket. The buzzing began again, but much quieter.


	4. Sexier and Sexier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's actually some sex in this one! And I've added 'power play' to the tags, because there's some elements of that.

Hot Rod relaxed a little and leaned forward to get a better look at it. He reached out his hand to touch Kup's and found that it was buzzing with a strong, fast vibration.

"See?" Kup asked, letting Roddy run his fingers over the disk as he liked. "Just gonna put this on your array, try and work out some of that tension." He scooted up the blanket to cover Roddy's shoulder fins. "That all right?"

Hot Rod touched his fingertips to it again. It felt funny, but it didn't hurt. And now that he was expecting it, it didn't sound that loud either. "So... what is it?"

"This one's just a motor in a flex-disk." He gave it a little flex to demonstrate. "Some of the fancier ones have energy emitters, but this one's nice an' simple."

"Oh. Okay, that sounds all right." Roddy's array was aching, and if Kup could give him some relief, he welcomed it. He had kind of been expecting to be thrown down and spiked, but he was curious about the little tool.

Kup put an arm around his shoulders and drew him in. It was a comfortable position. He could rest his head on Kup's shoulder, and his big, heavy arm on his back felt like a kind of protection.

He touched the disk to his spike again, wrapping his hand around the base, over the housing. Hot Rod shook in his arms, tossing his head. He hadn't expected it to be so intense. It was like chewing on ultra-foil, or unkinking an actuator cable. Pins and needles of bright sensation darted up his sensor grid, and underneath that, he could feel a kind of loosening, a kind of release.

"Good lad," Kup crooned. "Good, good lad. How's that feel, now?"

"Ah-- It's good, Kup."

"Still a little tight probably, huh?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"It's okay, lad. We'll make it better."

He moved his hand up and down the shaft in a slow, even rhythm, still drawing the vibrating disk across it. The pain started to relax into a warm, dull throb. Hot Rod moved his head against Kup's armor, nuzzling with plaintive affection.

Kup tightened his hand, adding the pressure of his strength to the quick vibration of the tool. Hot Rod held onto his shoulder, turning his hips to give him better access, biting down to keep from moaning too loudly.

The throbbing was getting stronger, the ache building in his array. His body was tense, actuator cables tight as he tried to follow the sensation, tried to focus on it, make it stronger. Now it was like being hungry and needing fuel, like being in pain and wanting a blocker, a desperate need for relief. A breem ago, he hadn't known how worked up he was, but now there was no escaping it.

Kup wasn't teasing him, either. Firm, hard strokes, getting faster as he worked. "That's right, lad." He kissed Hot Rod's neck, tender and gentle and surprisingly chaste, all lips and no glossa. "You're gettin' close, huh?"

The words were playful, but he didn't lighten his touch. He wasn't going to make Roddy beg, or at least not this time.

Hot Rod rocked his aft against Kup's lap. The heat behind his panel was reassuring. Kup wanted him too. He was a sexy glitch getting a rubdown, not just a charity case. He was more comfortable with that.

The tight, sharp feeling built into a crescendo and suddenly released. He didn't give more than a short cry, "Ah-!" but his fans kicked on, sucking in air to cool his systems as he shuddered with pleasure. He felt it in his denta, he felt it at the base of his cranium. Like a ringing gong.

Kup set aside the tool and stroked Roddy, kissing and clicking to him. His thighs were stained, both with the interface fluid and with the lubricant building in Roddy's valve. He didn't mind, though. He just rolled Hot Rod onto his back, petting his helm. "You're such a pretty boy, Roddy."

He offered him a finger to taste, and he licked it eagerly.

"You look even better like that."

The last shreds of worry in Hot Rod's spark melted away. Weird old-guy games and programming lessons were exciting, but 'facing was familiar. He took Kup's finger into his mouth and sucked it needily, opening his legs.

Kup lay on top of him, pressed against him from chest to crotch. He stroked Roddy with his free hand, purring low. His hand move lower, and Roddy rocked up against it when it reached his hips, inviting, encouraging.

Roddy tilted his head to the side, baring his neck, and Kup kissed him, slow and lazy, firing up the sensors of the thin, vulnerable plating. He stroked the entrance of Roddy's valve. The polymer opening was slick and wet. He could almost feel the charge from the sensor nodes as he explored them.

Roddy was grinding against him, his optics bright in the dark room.

Kup slipped too fingers into him, and Roddy bit his lip.

"Too much?"

"No, no, it's good. It's really good..." He was rocking up against him. Kup's fingers were so much thicker than his, stretching and filling him up, hitting the sensors already primed from his first overload. "Mm... You making sure I can take your spike?"

Kup revved, hot engine rumbling against Roddy's frame. "Yeah, somethin' like that." He started to work his fingers in and out of him, slow, making Roddy want it before he gave it to him.

"I can take it."

"You ain't even seen it yet. What if I'm hung like a Valosian, with barbs on the end?"

Hot Rod had never heard of a Valosian, and none of the spikes he'd seen had anything dangerous attached to them. Well, except sometimes a mech, but that was on the other end. "No, I mean, I may look little, but I can take a lot." He nuzzled Kup's shoulder, licking any part he could reach. "Whatever you've got down there..." He hooked a leg around Kup's waist to guide him closer, pulling him flush against his open array, "...I can make it real happy."

"I don't doubt that, little boy." Kup opened his panel and ground against him, spike slowly extending between Roddy's slick thighs.

Hot Rod rubbed up on him, panting, wordlessly asking for more. Something about the term- 'little boy.' He'd only heard it as an insult, but it sure wasn't an insult here.

"I bet you got just as much function as you got form." He ran his optics over him again, taking in the sleek lines of his body, the guileless face, the soft glow of his eyes. "And you got plenty of form."

Hot Rod giggled. "So why the long windup?"

Kup kissed his lips. "'Cause I like to. 'Cause I can."

Hot Rod felt himself getting wetter at that. "Okay." He nodded. "Okay." He could put himself in Kup's hands. Let him do what he liked with him. Take his time if he wanted to take his time. It felt good to give him that control.

Kup took his spike in his hand and pressed it to the entrance of Roddy's valve. It did feel different than the spikes he'd had before. Not barbed, like the Valosians' apparently were, but blunter at the tip, rounding down to a flare below the head. It didn't curve up or come to a point like his own did.

Kup pushed in, and Roddy gasped. That wide flare hit all the walls of his valve at once. He gripped the sleep mat in his fists, starting to pant again.

Kup rocked into him, purring and stroking him. "Good lad. Sweet li'l lad..." He was murmuring almost to himself. War had a way of hardening people, and the longer the war, the harder it got. Bots 'faced quick now. It was almost over before it began. They looked over their shoulders. They didn't get too attached.

He didn't think he was a big romantic or anything, but after living on sips of half-grade for a few thousand vorns, a guy wanted a good mean.

And Hot Rod was delicious. He was bright, he was sweet, he was responsive- _slag_ , was he responsive. He lapped up attention like a cybercat. And when you called him pretty, and he smiled at you, you felt like you were the only guy in the room.

And on top of that, he was tight. It'd been a while since Kup had had to work so hard to keep from overloading. Those sexy little noises he was makingas he tried to bite back the moans that would wake up their crew were definitely not helping.

But Kup wanted this to last. So he moved slow. Slow, slow, but he never stopped moving, pulling out until only the head of his spike was in Roddy's sweet little valve. And the kid was a puddle underneath him; all instinct and raw nerves. And then Kup couldn't hold back either, and he was spiking him hard, fast, the clank of their bodies muffled by the blankets into a soft, fast thud. Roddy had his legs wrapped around him as if he were afraid he'd go away. And he finally did what the kid had been begging him to do from day one; used his body, took his pleasure, pounded into him like a toy, and Roddy ate it up and asked for more.

He was close now. His sensors were firing, he felt hot all over, the heat of his body intensified by the blanket, by the beautiful young racer underneath him. He took Roddy into his arms and stroked him again. He wanted to be holding him when he came.

Hot Rod gave a little mewl, and Kup was over the edge, cradling his ‘face-buddy in his arms as he overloaded. He stroked his face, smiling tenderly at him.

“You were right, lad. You’re good.”


	5. On a Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've landed on Earth, and some are taking it better than others. Introducing Magnus.
> 
> This section borrows heavily from RPs with Minibotlove. Thanks, Min!

Kup was adjusting to Earth. He'd been stationed on alien worlds before, and this was one of the better ones. They didn't have any high technology, and it was wetter than the wet end of Nitralian scoop-fish, but at least the locals were friendly and there was sunlight.

And Optimus. That old son of a truck was still alive and kicking. It could only mean good things for the war effort.

Not everyone was doing as well, though. Now that the initial integration had passed, with all the thousand distracting jobs that came with it, Ultra Magnus was starting to look outright out of sorts. Not that Kup could blame him. He'd had full responsibility for keeping half a dozen sparks attached to their bodies for Primus knew how long, and he hadn't had much help. The relative peace of Earth was hard to adjust to. The times when he wasn't overworked and panicked probably felt like a trap to him, like there was something he wasn't thinking of that needed doing just the same, and Shockwave was going to show up Earthside and ram a fleet of Air Warriors down their throat.

Kup shook his head, looking in the wash rack mirror to make sure he'd dried his helm. Had to be more careful about that these days, didn't want to get a rust infection. He'd offered his support, a hand to hold, someone to talk to. And Magnus had thanked him politely and gone right back to running in circles trying to keep up with his own mind.

Kup threw his rag in the wash receptacle and headed out the door to his quarters. The offer was out there. Magnus was a sharp lad, he'd get help if he really needed it.


	6. Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally comes to Kup for that help he offered. Added a tag for bondage.

Magnus was waiting outside his quarters. He looked like slag. His shoulders were slumped. Those shoulders never slumped. And his paint was dim with too many late nights up without a wash and polish.

"Hey." Kup reached out a hand to touch his arm. "You all right there, pal?"

Magnus started to speak, started to say that of course he was fine, but his vocalizer hitched, and he couldn't finish the sentence.

"All right. All right, let's get you inside." Kup opened his door and gently herded Magnus in. He went unresisting. He looked defeated.

Kup's quarters looked lived in already, he'd made sure of it. He'd scraped off the orange paint to show the perfectly unobjectionable steel color beneath. He slept a lot better since he'd done that. It smelled like weapons grease and his polish, mixed with the strange, organic scent of the life on this planet that seemed to get into everything.

There was a locker in one corner with repair supplies and a few other things. There was a stash of extra blankets at the foot of the berth, which was larger than standard size. He got a lot of visitors.

There were also a few discreet but very sturdy hooks welded to the ceiling and floor.

"Go on and have a seat." He had to nudge Magnus onto the berth. He sat beside him.

"You look like a guy who could use a little company."

Magnus nodded, optics on the floor, hands in his lap.

"You wanna talk?" Kup's voice was soft. He knew Magnus didn't wilt easily. If things were bad enough that he was showing it, he must really be at a loss.

"I... No. No, I don't want to talk." He turned to face Kup now. "You offered to help me. When we landed here, you said."

Kup locked optics with him. "I stand by it."

"Well, I need your help. I don't want to talk right now. I can hardly think. I need..." He sighed, his vents rattling tiredly in his frame. "I need you to chain me up and use me. I know that's something you do. Can you do that for me?"

Kup was a little surprised. Magnus had always been strait laced. Business before pleasure, and even when he did need to wind down, he did it alone. Ever since the war had really turned south and they'd been fighting by doing hit-and-runs from tunnels, he'd only gotten grimmer.

"Sure, lad." He put his arms around him and hugged him tight. He could only reach about halfway around, but it was enough for now.

"Sure, lad." He put his arms around him and hugged him tight. He could only reach about halfway around, but it was enough for now. He patted his shoulder.

"You sit there, now. I'll get some gear." If Magnus wasn't up to talking, they could do action.

Magnus nodded and stared at his hands.

Kup looked through his locker. Being in security had a few perks; he really did have chains strong enough to restrain Magnus. There weren't many of those around. He set a pair of manacles to the widest size and checked the lining. They were the humane design, the kind you couldn't really hurt yourself on if you were struggling. Often as not, if they were cuffing one of their own, it was mind control anyway. No sense letting the poor glitch dent his plating over something he couldn't control. On an intuition, he took out a long piece of cloth as well, twice as wide as his forearm and thin enough to tie easily.

He smiled as he came to the berth with his armful of chains. "On your knees, lad."

Magnus obeyed him. His temperature rose, and his fans started to buzz, but it wasn't clear if it was from arousal or fear. Kup stroked his head tenderly, thumb rubbing along the base of a finial. He'd always wanted to do that, but he hadn't had the chance. "Shh, shh. You're all right."

Magnus nodded, optics front now and back straight. "Yes, Sir."

Kup draped the heavy chain around his shoulders, crossing over his chest. He locked it to the metal eyes on either side of Magnus on the floor.

"Can you pull out of that?"

Magnus strained against the restraints, powerful actuators heaving. "No, Sir," he said, a little breathless. He seemed relieved.

"Good. Now put your hands behind your back."

Magnus obeyed, and Kup moved his hands where he wanted them, above and through the chains around his body. He moved to stand behind him. "I'm going to cuff you now, lad. Hold still."

He spoke the order without any theater, in the same tone he'd use to guide the loading of cargo crates or the construction of a blockade. Magnus seemed happy to have something clear to follow. He kept his hands as still as you could like, only moving when Kup moved him.

He fastened the heavy manacles around his wrists, adjusting them so they fit snugly. Now, even if Magnus could somehow wriggle out of the chains, his hands would be caught in them. He sealed the magnetic lock and set a release code for it.

Magnus looked great like that, tied down on the floor, on his knees, helpless. There was something heady about seeing all that strength restrained, all that power under his control. But the lad was still so stiff. His fans were kicking on, but he wasn’t any calmer than when he came in.

Kup considered using his Dominant Voice and ordering his slave to tell him what was wrong, but he didn’t figure that would fly. Magnus got a lot of satisfaction from obedience, he didn’t have to ’face him to know that, but even he had his limits. He walked in a slow circle around him, one hand on his chin thoughtfully. When Magnus turned to watch him, he took a lot of satisfaction from telling him, “Eyes front.”

“Yes, Sir.”

And even more satisfaction from praising him softly. “Good boy, Magnus.” He stroked his helm again and kissed the crest.

“Do you need a lesson in not letting your optics wander?”

“Yes, Sir.”

It was sweet how readily Magnus accepted it. For all he knew, Kup could’ve meant a whipping, a locked neck brace, or even forcibly deactivating his optics for the rest of the session. But it seemed whatever he wanted to dish out, Magnus was prepared to take it.

He picked up the cloth. It was gray and opaque and big enough to cover Magnus’s optics.

“Just going to blindfold you now. Keep still.”

He wound the cloth around his head and pulled it snug, making sure it covered his optics completely. He moved his fingers in front of his face, but Magnus made no response. Perfect.

“You’re a good boy, takin’ your discipline like that.” The gentle hand was back on his head now. Sometimes a little sensory deprivation could put bots in a more receptive frame of mind.

“Thank you, Sir.”


	7. Taking Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a stubborn thing, but Kup shows him that it's safe to accept care. Added a tag for feeding kink.

On his knees like that, Magnus's shoulder was about at Kup's optic level. He stroked him gently. One thing he liked about blindfolding a guy, you could look at him openly. And Magnus didn't look well. His paint was dull and scratched. None of them had been in shape to win any beauty prizes when they first landed, but with enough fuel and an actual medic around, most of them were a little stronger and shinier now. Kup shook his head.

He went to the locker to get another chain. It was as strong and heavy as the first, with a cuff on each end. Magnus turned his head when he heard the clanking.

"Eyes front," Kup snapped.

"Yes, Sir."

He continued in a gentler tone. "I'm just going to tie your pedes down, lad. Don't worry." He stood behind Magnus and stroked his back, moving his hand gently down to his ankle so the touch wouldn't be a surprise. "There we go," he cooed. He clamped the cuff around his ankle and drew the chain through one of the eyes bolted into the floor. Magnus was kneeling in the center of the room with hooks or eyes on every side. Kup moved to his other side, drew the chain through another fixture, and cuffed his other ankle. He couldn't move his pedes more than a couple space-inches now.

"Good." He reached up to pet his head. "It's okay, lad," he said when he saw Magnus straining not to move into his touch. "You can move now."

"Thank you, Sir." Magnus leaned into his hand. It was rare to see him this vulnerable. He'd been their rock back on Cybertron, immovable and strong. _Well, maybe he's just breaking down a little now that he can_ Kup thought. _Sigma knows he didn't have a chance with all of us depending on him every breem of the day._

Still, though. He had a suspicion it was something more than that. It went against the grain to leave it unspoken, unexplored, but the poor lad might need a little more coaxing before he was ready to talk.

"You're a good lad, aren't you, Magnus?" he murmured, rubbing the side of his head gently.

"Thank you, Sir."

Magnus seemed to find the limited range of speech as comforting as the limited range of motion.

Still, though. He had a suspicion it was something more than that. It went against the grain to leave it unspoken, unexplored, but the poor lad might need a little more coaxing before he was ready to talk.

Kup moved to the berth unhurriedly. Magnus could wait, he wasn't going anywhere. He figured he was getting off on it, anyway. It helped underline that he wasn't in control. He could wait for Kup's pleasure.

He thumbed through his extra blankets until he found the one he wanted. It was big enough for Magnus. Even folded up, it was pretty bulky. It was a black, fuzzy material. It was one of the first luxuries he'd treated himself to when they got to Earth. There hadn't been any time or resources for things like this during the later days of the war, but back in the Golden Age and before, they'd had special coverings for newsparks. They helped their immature systems regulate body temperature and protected them from static buildup. Wheeljack had had some of the base polymer in his lab, and he'd been more than willing to share. Kup had known he'd have need of it, but he couldn't have guessed it would be for Magnus.

He clicked softly as he draped it over Magnus's shoulders and tucked it around him. Magnus twitched at the touch.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's all right." He kissed his shoulder, the nearest part of him in reach. "It's just a blanket. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

Magnus didn't say anything, but he was restless, uncomfortable.

Kup smiled. "You can speak, lad. It's all right."

"I'm not cold."

"No?" He stroked his cheek, moving close to take the big, chained form in his arms.

"I... I understand that you may be concerned for me, and I appreciate that. But I came here to serve you tonight. I..." His optics were covered, but he still looked down, as though Kup could see through the blindfold. "I don't need to be coddled. I need to be used."

Kup just snuggled him closer, starting to purr. He covered him up with the blankie, right over the chains. "Seems to me you need both. And who's in charge here?"

"You are, Sir."

He patted his aft fondly. "And don't you forget it."

He folded the blanket over itself so it would stay in place, almost swaddling Magnus. Despite himself, Magnus seemed a little comforted. He was a pre-war model; he'd probably been wrapped up in something similar to settle him down when he was new.

"There we are, lad. Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you."

Magnus nodded, unable or unwilling to speak. Kup stroked his head before moving away again.

He kept a couple cubes of fuel in the locker. He took one out now. It was a lot cleaner than what he'd been used to drinking. After a moment's thought, he cut it with a shot of solvent. It didn't look like Magnus had been eating, and high energy density on an empty tank was a recipe for nausea. He took a feeding spoon from subspace, the kind used with new mechlings and patients who couldn't fuel themselves. He closed the locker and walked back to Magnus.

"All right, lad, open your mouth."

Magnus hesitated.

"I'm just gonna feed you. It's normal fuel, it ain't anything bad." He held it up so Magnus could smell it. It was sweet and mild, the hydrocarbons volatile in Earth's warm atmosphere.

Magnus shied away. Kup felt a pang in his spark. He put an arm around him and drew him down, making him rest his head above his engine. "Shh, shh. It's all right now. You're all right. You're here with me, an' I'm gonna keep you safe."

He could feel the tension in Magnus's frame as he fought against himself. No way to know what exactly was eating at the bit tonight, but there were a lot of contenders. He just needed someone to take the hard choices away and make sure he got the care he needed. And here he was, chained down and wrapped up snug, with someone who loved him very much.

"You did the right thing comin' to me, sweetspark. You did." He kissed his helm. Magnus made a soft, plaintive noise, unlike him.

Kup filled the spoon with fuel and touched it to his lips. "Can you take a sip, lad?"

Magnus had trouble swallowing at first. Well, it was hard when you were upset. "That's all right." He gave Magnus some time to recover, rubbing the back of his head gently and clicking to him. "You go ahead and take it slow."

He could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off of him, but he calmed eventually. It was harder to feel embarrassed when you couldn't see anyone looking at you. And the restraints gave a nice justification too. He couldn't move. Kup was in charge, and Kup had decided he was going to feed him. It took away some of the sting of needing care.

"There, that's better," Kup said once Magnus had settled. "Ready to try again?"

Magnus nodded, pressing closer to Kup for comfort. Kup snuggled him to his chest, purring and rumbling low in his engine as he offered him another spoonful. He took this one more easily. It really was pretty mild, there was nothing in there to upset his systems.

"There's a good lad." He watched Magnus's mouth, stroked his head as he fed him. He could feel his systems starting to warm a little. His EM field felt a little healthier too, now that he had some energy in him. Kup wondered how long it'd been since his last meal.

He slipped the spoon into his mouth. Now that Magnus was calmer, less self-conscious, he'd started to suck a little on the spoon before releasing it. Kup's spark warmed, and he snuggled him tight, rubbing his back through the blanket. He made soft, encouraging noises, coaxing Magnus to eat. There was a time for words--well, by his lights, there were a lot of times for words-- but right now, he didn't want Magnus thinking too hard about the situation. He could just sit back and feel.

He broke into a grin when he trilled and Magnus trilled back. He was doing much better now, much more accepting. His cheeks already looked a little less ashen. Kup fed the last spoonful to him and kissed his helm. "Are you still hungry?"

Magnus shook his head. It was a switch from the crisp yes, Sir and no, Sir of before. Kup found he didn't mind. He looked a little shy doing it, uncertain and sweet.

"All right." He set the spoon and the empty cube aside on his desk.

"I'm going to untie you from the floor now, but I don't want you to move. I'm going to tie you up in a new position, and we're going to get you onto the berth. Do you understand?" Kup's voice was gentle. He didn't know exactly where Magnus's processor was right now, but it might be somewhere scary. The last thing he wanted was to spook him.

Magnus nodded, murmured something that might have been, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. I'm going to start with the chain around your chest." He sent the code to unlock the magnet that held one end of the chain in place. He picked it up and looped it around Magnus's body instead, locking it to the other end so Magnus's arms were held at his sides.


	8. Pickup Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Just long enough to get them from the floor to the berth.

Kup unlocked his pedes next, binding them firmly to each other instead of to the floor. He then got an arm around Magnus’s back, braced himself against his chest, and heaved him to his feet.

“Good boy,” he said, patting him gently. Magnus was cooperating as best he could within his bonds.

He scooped him up into his arms, cradling him close for the few short steps to the berth. Magnus was frowning. He could see it around the blindfold. “Somethin’ the matter, bit?”

“Did you just... pick me up, Sir?”

“Mm hm.” Kup smiled and kissed his forehead as he tucked the anti-static blanket closer around him, folding it up into a neat little cocoon. “You’re in the berth now. It’s all right.” He stroked him fondly as he spoke to him.

“Yes, Sir.” Magnus nodded. He wanted his obedience to be clear. But all the same, he was confused. “I did not know that you _could_ lift me, Sir.”

Kup chuckled. “Well, you’re a big guy. But they don’t call me a pick up truck for nothin’.” He slid into the berth beside Magnus and put an arm around him. Magnus was laying on his back, stiff as a girder. But that wasn’t very relaxing. And anyway, he wanted him closer.

“C’mere, now.” He pulled him until he was resting on his side with his head on his chest, curled slightly around him. The contact was nice, the feeling of his little sparkling safe in his arms. He sighed happily. “That’s better.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	9. Shaggy Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Magnus is settled in, Kup tells a story.

Kup pulled the berth blanket up to cover them both, sighing as he snuggled in. It was nice having Magnus here. Even better now that he'd relaxed a little. He could savor the feeling of having him in his arms, trusting and dependent. He kissed the back of his head, and Magnus made a soft little sound, almost a whimper.

"Come to it, I've picked up bigger things'n you." Kup rubbed his chin thoughtfully, beginning to reminisce. "There was that dam on the Wilameter river, had to move it outta the way when the floodgates jammed. Course, I had help with that one. Picked up a caravan once. He’d gone off road an’ gotten stuck in a ditch, so I had to get him back to the pavement. Neither one of us were too happy about the whole thing.”

He stroked Magnus as he talked, petting him idly like a tame animal, a beloved little creature to hold and play with.

“Picked up an ultra bear once.”

“What? Why?”

That had startled Magnus out of his yes, Sir and no, Sir. He seemed flustered by his lapse, but Kup just laughed. “Oh, I’m sure I had a reason at the time. Now, let me think...”

“It was down South, where they feed on the iridium veins. All around Kaon, the whole tri-city area, the iridium ain’t more’n five, ten mechanometers down. I was there with a trade convoy. You might be too young to remember, but there used to be a big highway right down the central meridian, took you straight to Kaon. My creator’s creator helped build it, and I drove cargo an’ people up and down it for vorns. You could see the whole world that way. People came from all over. An’ out on the open road, they were always glad for your company.”

He sighed. “Highway was one of the first things to go when the war got really nasty. I saw why they had to do it, but I sure wish they’d never dropped those bombs. People got mean after that, closed off. Everyone walled up in their cities an’ didn’t wanna stick their head out. Y’know, even if we take Cybertron back, we won’t get back the meridian road. Not until we build at least two places worth goin’ to, anyway.”

He felt Magnus stiffen in his arms, and he remembered who he was talking to. Magnus had a bad habit of taking every problem on their problem-rich world onto his own shoulders like it was his fault and he could stop it if he tried harder.

“Don’t mind an old man’s rambling, baby. Whatever we build’ll be just as good in its own way.” He nuzzled Magnus’s forehead teasingly. “And when they’re old an’ dusty, Hot Rod an’ Blurr’ll complain about how things’ve changed from then.”

This earned him a smile and a little nod. He decided to take it.

“So anyway, I was down in Kaon, pallin’ around with the friendly local Decepticons, back when we had those.”


End file.
